Chipettes birthday
by Harlinator1
Summary: What happens when the boys forget the chipettes birthday is tomorrow? What will they do? Will the girls find out they forgot to get them a present each? Or will the boys have some last minute gift in mind? You know how to find out. This has no connection to the first one shots. This is a one shot with all couples in it. Just a random one shot really. Enjoy :)


School!

The one place that some love, but some hate. And right now... 3 certain chipmunks hated it. Alvin, Simon and Theodore hated it mainly on this day. Why you may ask? How about i let them tell you.

"ALVIN!" Simon yells

"What? Don't yell!" An annoyed Alvin replied

"We forgot to get the girls a present for their birthday tomorrow!" Simon's eyes widen at the horror that he was right, yet again.

Alvin and Theodore's eyes widened at the truth of the matter. Tomorrow was in fact the chipettes birthday and they had indeed forgotten to buy them a present.

"What do we do Simon?" Theodore asked.

Clueless, Simon says "I... I don't know... Alvin, what should we do?" Both Theodore and Alvin were shocked. Simon, the smart one, had asked Alvin what they show do.

"Uh... Simon?" A confused Alvin started, "are you okay bro?"

"What do you mean?" Simon replied as confused as Alvin was towards him.

"You just ask ME, of all people, for what we should do? I thought you would have never asked me?" Said Alvin

"Well, for one, you get yourself into trouble but get yourself out of it fast, and two, you are the only one who can come up with last minute ideas that actually... Work" Simon told truthfully. Yes that was in fact correct, the trouble Alvin gets into with Brittany he manages to make it up to her last minute so that gives Simon a reason to ask.

Alvin thought for a moment, then spoke "guys I know what to do, I will explain tonight. I will be back" and Alvin ran off.

Simon and Theodore were worried. Just as the chipettes walk up behind them.

Jeanette and Eleanor say to their counterpart "hi boys. We can't wait for tomorrow"

Simon and Theodore jump and spin around "oh girls! Uh... Yeah, tomorrow will be an amazing day for you three" with a nervous look in Simon's eyes.

"Y-yeah, Simon is right. You will love tomorrow" Theodore tried to agree.

Brittany spoke up "where is Alvin? Did he forget again about our birthday?" An annoyed expression came to her face.

"Uh... No. He didn't forget he is... Hiding it from you" Simon said.

"Really?" The chipettes said at once.

"I'm serious. He didn't forget" Theodore added.

As the bell rang the girls rolled their eyes and walked to class.

As the boys frantically look for Alvin they slowly walk to class.

Once the class settled down Alvin walked into English and said "sorry I'm late. Had to... Get help with something" as usual he got in trouble by his teacher but ignored it because he had a plan in motion.

Once English had finished the last class of the day was music, which Alvin knew would help.

Each chipmunk and chipette had their turn to sing because it was their assignment to sing one song to the class and it was rated by the teacher. And like usual all of them get an A+ and then the bell rand to end school for the day.

While waiting for Dave to pick them up Brittany walks next to Alvin and says "so you haven't forgotten, Have you Alvin?"

"Forgotten what Brit?" He said with a smirk,

Brittany got annoyed and said "you have got to be kidding me"

"Don't worry Brit, I haven't forgotten your birthday tomorrow, trust me" he replied which made her smile and blush slightly as she thought "wow he actually remembered for once... Wait, what's he done now"

Alvin walked to his brothers and said "guys I have everything set up and it's all ready we just need to do one thing then we can begin"

Simon and Theodore look at each other then look back at Alvin at Simon says "this is not going to end well"

As Dave pulled up the chipmunks and chipettes got into his car and the trip home was silence. When they finally arrived home after what seemed like forever first out were the boys as they ran to the door, followed by the chipettes and Dave.

Alvin and his brothers sprinted to their room before the girls could say anything to their male counterpart. They just stood there, confused as they looked up to Dave and Dave looked to them.

"Don't worry girls. They are probably getting your presents ready for tomorrow" Dave said with confidence.

As they entered there room Simon and Theodore were still confused.

"Uh... Alvin, where did you go at school today?" Simon asked

"To the principle" Alvin said.

"And why?" Simon questioned.

"For us to give the girls our present to them during one of our classes" Alvin said as he started looking for spare paper and some pens for his plan to be almost finished.

"Alright guys, we need to write down a few places in the school that each girl loves to go or hang out or something and we can make this work" Alvin said in an accomplished tone.

Simon and Theodore thought for a moment but they agreed with their brother because they had put some trust into Alvin.

As they finished writing on their paper then Simon said "so Alvin, what's the plan tomorrow?"

"We are going to sing to the girls during music during lunch. When they find each note they will go to the next one until they get a note each which will tell them to go when they can express themselves" Alvin starts.

"So... Music?" Theodore added.

"Exactly, once there we are going to sing to them" Alvin finished.

Simon added "what exactly are we going to sing?"

"I wanna know what love is" Alvin says to both his brothers.

Simon and Theodore agreed and a knock came at the door. The boys eyes widened and looked at the door. They grabbed the paper and hid it in there bags fast. The door opened...

"Come on boys it's dinner time" Dave said as he looked at the boys.

The chipmunks let out a sigh then Alvin spoke "okay Dave. We will be out soon"

As Dave walked off Alvin turned to his brothers and said "oh boy... THAT... Was close. I thought it was one of the girls. It would have ruined everything"

"Ruined what? 3 female voices said behind Alvin.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore froze as the girls walked towards them and stopped next to their male counterpart and looked into their eyes.

Alvin spoke because he knew he was the only one who could get himself out of this easy "heh, uh... What I said was I don't wanna ruin tomorrow for you girls so I'm promising my brothers that I will behave, come on its dinner time"

After that Simon and Theodore chased after Alvin as they went to get some dinner. The girls were confused but Brittany knew something was off. "Girls I don't like this one bit" but they too went to get dinner.

Dinner was hamburgers and as they started to eat it was quiet. Not a normal quiet, it was like an annoyed and no one should talk quiet. Dave finally broke this silence "so girls are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Oh yes. We are very excited. Especially for what the boys got us" Brittany said as the chipettes looked to their male counterpart.

Simon and Theodore had worry in their eyes which their counterparts had noticed, but Alvin. He smirked at Brittany which confused her.

After dinner the boys once again ran to their room and were first to get ready for bed. The girls came in and got their clothes to change in the bathroom, then walked back into the bedroom. Dave came to their door and said "alright guys time for bed"

They all said goodnight to Dave and their counterparts and went to sleep. Well at least the chipmunks did. The chipettes however did not. They planned to get whatever they were hiding out of them, tonight.

Brittany whispered to her sisters "okay girls, the boys are asleep" and they jumped up to her bed. Once her sisters were on her bed Brittany whispered "okay so here is the plan. Jeanette, you get Simon and find a way to get him out to the lounge room and try make him spill it. Eleanor, you need to make Theodore some of his favorite cookies but only allow him to have them when he tells you. I know how I can get Alvin to talk... I hope"

"How are you going to do that Brit?" Jeanette asked.

"Well he is stubborn but I found a way to get him to talk" Brittany started to blush slightly and Jeanette noticed that.

"I think I know" Jeanette said in a teasing tone.

"And if you can't get it to work, our secret weapon is a kiss. We all know they will spill their guts after that" Brittany said and the three girls blushed but nodded in agreement.

The plan went ahead. Eleanor started to cook Theodore's cookies and as the heavenly smell hugged his nose and his eyes shot open as he thought "_that smell... Can it be!_" He got out of bed and ran on all fours to the kitchen.

Jeanette jumped on Simon and he jumped.

"Sorry Simon but could you help me with... Uh... Something?" Jeanette asked.

"I... I guess" Simon said as he yawned.

"Thanks, come with me please?" She asked.

"Sure" after saying this Simon followed his counterpart.

Back with Theodore, he slowed his pace as he could smell his favorite cookies, quad-choc chip cookies. He walked into the kitchen as he saw the cookies on the counter but only the cookies.

Eleanore jumped out from behind the door and tackled Theodore and held him to the ground.

"I'm sorry teddy but I want to know what Alvin meant by 'it would have ruined everything'?" Eleanor asked

"I... I can't tell you" Theodore held his tongue. He promised his brother he wouldn't say a thing.

"Please teddy. If you tell me you can have those cookies" Eleanor tried to persuade.

Theodore stayed quiet.

"Don't make me use my secret weapon". Eleanor said.

Theodore still wouldn't speak.

With Simon, he followed Jeanette to the lounge and just as he jumped up onto the lounge he heard a 'thud' coming from the kitchen.

"what was that noise?" he got no answer but instead he was tackled by Jeanette and she held him down firmly.

"I am sorry Simon but I will release you when you explain what Alvin meant by 'it would have ruined everything'?" Jeanette asked.

Simon knew he was in for a long night. "I can't tell you" he replied.

"Please Simon. Tell me" she said to him.

Simon didn't say a word.

"Don't make me force it out of you. I have a trick up my sleeve" Jeanette said.

Simon gulped and held his tongue.

With Alvin, Brittany jumped onto his bed and walked over to him.

"Alvin" Brittany whispered.

Alvin awoke to her angelic voice and looked at her.

"Why did you wake me up Brit?" He said as he yawned.

"I just thought I could get a hug from you" Brittany said.

Alvin nodded, got up and hugged her. As he did he noticed they were the only ones in the room.

"Uh... Brit, where are your sisters and my brothers?" Alvin asked worryingly.

Brittany tighten here grip and pinned Alvin to his bed.

"Brittany, what are you doing!?" Alvin asked as he felt scared. Like she was going to rid his head off for something he did wrong.

"What did you mean by 'it would have ruined everything'?" Brittany asked.

"I told you I was promising my brothers I wouldn't misbehave" he said in a scared tone.

"You're lying. Tell me why and I will let you go and won't have to use my secret weapon" Brittany said.

Alvin was terrified. He didn't say a word.

As planned and in unison the three chipettes moved their heads closer to their male counterparts face ready to kiss them. The boys knew what was coming next. As their female counterparts face came closer they had a chance to escape. They managed to get out of their clutches and hid. The entire night they stayed under Dave's bed because they knew the chipettes would never expect them to be in there. The girls gave up the search and went to bed. The boys fell asleep under Dave's bed.

The chipettes were awake before everyone because today was their birthday. They had all had their showers, brushed their teeth, got dressed and had their breakfast. The boys and Dave soon woke up.

"Guys, why were you sleeping under my bed?" A confused Dave asked.

"We... Uh... All had nightmares but we didn't want to wake you so we stayed here" Alvin lied.

Dave, still confused nodded and walked out and started to get dressed. The chipmunks did the same. One by one after Dave had their shower, got dressed and slowly approached the kitchen.

The girls spotted them but planned to ignore them. As they all were finishing their food Dave said "alright, let's get you all too school". With the notes in their bags Alvin, Simon and Theodore felt nervous.

They scattered and placed their notes around the school and went to class. The chipettes however didn't have class until music which was a double period as last but they wanted to find out what the chipmunks had planned.

Suddenly, Brittany opened her locker and seen a note as she looked at it with her sisters, "_to get what you so rightfully want you must go to a fellow cheerleader for a note_" they all thought it was from the chipmunks so they did what the note said. As they apprehend their fellow cheerleaders, Jenny gave The chipettes the note. They looked for the next instruction and it said "_hit the books and find the code_" Jeanette knew what it meant as she ran towards the library. They got there and Jeanette frantically looked for the book she needed and "girls over here" Jeanette called to her sisters. She held in her hand a copy of the 'The da Vinci code'. She opened it and spotted the note as they looked at it and the instruction now was, "_go to where the beauty brings out the best in you_" Eleanor realize it was the garden that Theo and she had always hung out and he said those exact words to her at one stage.

"Follow me girls" Eleanor said and her sisters followed. As they arrived at the garden, there sat 3 notes on the bench and they had the same thing, "go to where you can express yourself" they all knew it meant music class. They sprinted towards it and saw Ryan at the door.

"Hello girls, we have been waiting for you all to show up. Please follow me and take a seat" Ryan said. The girls followed him into the class and see 3 chipmunk size chairs in the front row. They walked over and sat down waiting for what was to come.

A familiar sound came on and Brittany's eyes widened as she knew what it was. It was her favorite song. The boys came out onto the stage as they started to sing.

_I gotta take a little time,_

_A little time to think things over._

_Through the clouds I see sunshine._

_It keeps me warm as life gets colder._

_In my life,_

_There's been heartache and pain._

_I don't know_

_If I can face it again._

_Can't stop now,_

_Oh I've traveled so far,_

_To change this lonely life._

_I want to know what love is,_

_I want you to show me._

_I want to feel what love is,_

_I know you can show me. Yeah._

_Gonna take a little time,_

_A little time to look around me._

_I've got nowhere left to hide,_

_It looks like love's finally found me, yeah._

_Cause in my life,_

_There's been heartache and pain._

_I don't know,_

_If I can face it again._

_Can't stop now_

_Oh I've traveled so far,_

_To change this lonely life-ohh_

_I want to know what love is (ohh I gotta know. . .)_

_I want you to show me-yeah. (show me)_

_I want to feel what love is (I gotta feel it in my soul)_

_I know you can show me (show me baby, show me baby, yeah)_

_I want to know what love is (oh baby please)_

_I want you to show me (show me baby)_

_I want to feel what love is (ohhohh)_

_I know you can show me (ohhohh)_

As the boys finished, the girls were speechless. They began to cry happily and ran up to their counterparts and gave them a big hug.

Alvin then said "this was the surprise we were hiding. If you knew it would not have been special"

The boys then said in unison "happy birthday girls"

The girls gave their male counterpart a kiss on the lips. The boys had nothing to say.

"Thank you so much" the girls said in unison. To them this was the greatest present they have ever received.


End file.
